kindgomfandomcom-20200215-history
Nobody
When the lum belonging to an individual is swallowed by darkness, that individual becomes a shade. A nobody is essentially a hollow form from the remainder of this process. The hollowed form holds no lum at all, but is still affected and aware of that sole lum and it's condition. Most nobodies cannot corporeally exist as the lum has been darkened entirely. Nobodies with conviction are actually able to continue existing as Nobodies. As their lum cannot be easily darkened entirely. Those with the most conviction manage to retain humanoid forms. while the rest possess malformed, barely humanoid appearances. The more humanoid the Nobody, the more conviction it still possesses and less consumed it has become. Paradoxically, The less conviction individuals have means that they are more easily consumed by the darkness. As the shade feeds on this, lack of conviction creates more powerful shades. Those that willingly sacrifice their lum to be consumed by the darkness; likely being individuals consisting of entirely darkness and no conviction do not become shades; but retain humanoid appearances. When the lum is lost and a shade is created, a nobody manifests itself the planes between reality, and are pale imitations that do not truly exist. If other planes exist between reality, they may appear on one of these planes. Because of their darkened lum, Nobodies are said to be incapable of creating destinies of their own, and can only steal or mimic the dreams, destinies or ambitions of others. However, nobodies do keep some of the memories from their former lives. Through these memories, Nobodies are able to remember what it was like to have ambition, dreams or destinies thus allowing them to respond correctly to specific situations. Nobodies find the memories of their past selves confusing to them, and many have existential crisis's Despite this, Nobodies are able to be individuals, experiencing their own thoughts, doubts, uncertainties and emptiness and being able to experience physical sensations, such as pain. It is unusual that Nobodies lack the memories from their former selves. When a Nobody exists without any memories of their former selves it often means that they were disconnected from and unaffected by their lum. Additionally, even if the lums darkening has been negated the Nobody will continue to exist, unaware of this and unaffected by this. This makes them individuals in their own right. For the unusual Nobodies that exist within the planes they often feel out-of-place in the planes and wish to leave the planes and rejoin the real world, when they have discovered one exists. most do this accidentally, discovering their own destinies through ambition. Unusual nobodies sometimes separate, but make it their goal to find lums; sometimes adopting the darkness as an ally. Unusual nobodies claim to feel a lum, although none actually exists. When any Nobody is destroyed, depending on the circumstances many things could happen. If no other part of the individual is free the nobody fades back into nonexistence and a new nobody will appear. However, if all components of the original being are free. Then the original being will be reborn. Any physical alteration caused by the transformation into a Nobody is also reversed upon the reforming of the Somebody The Nobody's memories are also absorbed by the Somebody. Once the heart is reunited with the body and soul, the reformed being tends to reappear in their original world. With Lea, Ienzo, Dilan, Even and Aeleus reappearing in Radiant Garden after being reformed. The reforming can be quite draining on the indavidual for, while Lea, Ienzo and Aeleus recovered almost instantly both Evan and Dilan were in a weakned state and needed time to recover. In Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance, it is revealed that Nobodies actually can cultivate new hearts and develop emotions, as was the case with Roxas, Axel, and Naminé, but Xemnas and Xigbar deliberately kept the other Organization members in the dark about this as part of Master Xehanort's plans.